November 29
1946 Binghamton Press- Four B's And Hanauer Start In Trips' Debut Professional basketball returns to the Triple Cities tonight after a laps of several years. The Binghamton Triplets of the new Eastern League make their debut at 9 p.m. at Kalurah Temple. They play an exhibition with the Syracuse Nationals of the National League. Just what Jake Pitler, Triplets manager, has in the way of talent will remain a mystery until game time. Four members of the probable Binghamton starting five tried out for the Baltimore club in the American League and know each other's playing habits. They are Vic Bock and Al Bartheleme, forwards; Fran Bock, Vic's brother, at center and Charley Beck at guard. Assisting the four B's will be Ted Hanauer, former House of David cager. Expected to enter the game as reserves are four Binghamton players, John Charno, Julius Bardis, Carl Kolosna and Jack Walsh. Another reserve is Moe Goldberg, ex-John Marshall College player. Syracuse comes here on the heels of a 67-54 defeat administered by the Toledo Jeeps last night at Syracuse. It was Syracuse's sixth National League defeat in seven games. The Nationals will be minus the services of long Johnny Gee, their scoring ace. Syracuse Herald Journal- ‘Nats’ Must Rebuild Basketball Force Toledo Five Is Too Fast For Locals; Indianapolis Is Saturday’s Foe After absorbing a 67 to 54 pasting by the Toledo Jeeps before a Thanksgiving night crowd of close to 3,000 fans at the State Armory last night, the Syracuse Nationals pro basketball team prepared to take the floor in an exhibition game tonight before returning here for a league game with Indianapolis tomorrow in losing its sixth game in seven starts the Syracuse club showed only one brief spell of brilliance in the third period when it cut a 44 to 29 deficit to six points at 45 to 39 before Toledo regained command of the situation. It was the sixth win in seven games for Toledo which had dropped a one point decision to Indianapolis for its only loss. At the conclusion of last night’s game both manager Benny Borgmann and club officials agreed that a change in personnel was needed by the Syracuse team if it is to keep pace with the competition. Additions to the roster, as well as cuts are expected this weekend. Steve Sharkey and Jim Zeravich both made their local bow last night and Sharkey showed to some advantage during his stay in the game. Benny Borgmann will not be with the team for its next two home game as he left today for attend the annual convention of the National Association of Professional Baseball leagues in Los Angeles. Direction of the team in his absence will be handled by George Mingin. At noon today co-owners Dan Biasone and George Mingin announced that four new players had been contracted and two were flying here from the Midwest to join the team in time for tomorrow’s game. The two are George Nelmark, who played for the University of Missouri and UCLA, and Mort Hill selected as a little All-America player with Santa Barbara College. Both are six foot one inch men who have had some professional experience. Early in the game the Toledo offense seemed ragged and if the Nationals had been able to connect with any of several opportunities they might have taken a lead, but they shot poorly and after he first six minutes the score was knotted six to six. Then the Jeeps found the range and tallied 12 points before Syracuse could score again and at the end of the period Toledo held a 20 to 8 advantage. At half time the margin was increased to 36 to 20. During the first half Syracuse did not make good on any of four foul tries while the Jeeps were successful in eight of 12 attempts from the free line. After five minutes of the third period has elapsed the Toledo five had increased its margin to 44 to 29 when Rizzo came through with a foul and followed it by a two-pointer, and Rothman made good on follow up and set shots for four more points. George Sobek broke the Syracuse spell temporarily making good on his seventh straight foul try, but John Gee came back with a foul and a basket to pull Syracuse to within six points at 45 to 39. At this stage of the game Julie Rivlin, player coach of Toledo, entered the game and proved the steadying influence needed by the Jeeps. Toledo again began to pull away from the locals and win by a 67-54 score. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (3-0-6), Meehan, f (1-0-2), Rothman (6-0-12), Gee, c (9-1-19), Zeravich, (1-0-2), Rizzo, g (3-2-8), McCahan, g (0-1-1), Possner, (0-0-0), Nugent (1-0-2), Sharkey (1-0-2), Moiseichik (0-0-0) TOTALS (25-4-54). TOLEDO: Sobek, f (4-7-15), Hamilton, f (0-0-0), Rivlin (5-1-11), Gerber, c (7-1-15), Blanco (1-0-2), Bobick, g (4-2-10), Tedrick, g (6-0-12), Seymour (1-0-2), Patanelli (0-0-0) TOTALS (28-11-67). Half-time score- Toledo 36, Syracuse 20. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Win 7th In Row To Tie Phils For Lead Take Thriller, 79-77 The Syracuse Nats today are back on the main line riding in the engine with the Philadelphia Warriors, after a second triumph over the New York Knicks within a space of 24 hours. The Nationals vaulted into a first place deadlock with Philadelphians after a 79-77 thrill-packed victory over Father Knickerbocker’s court representatives before 3,721 paying clients at the War Memorial last night. Nats officials are concerned over the growing list of casualties which first sidelined Billy Gabor, the Wally Osterkorn and now it has hit George King. Dolph Schayes, “Sparkler” in the win over the Knicks, is still handicapped by a sore heel but expects to be in shape by the end of the week. Last night, Leo Ferris, general manager of the Nats, was closeted in Bill Stark’s office at the War Memorial with Jim Tucker, six-foot, six-inch draft choice from Duquesne who becomes eligible to play Jan. 1. Later Dan Biasone, club president, and coach Al Cervi were summoned to Stark’s office and a photographer was admitted. There was no announcement of Tucker’s signing, however. The Harlem Globetrotters are interested in obtaining Tucker. Later Ferris and Les Harrison of the Rochester Royals, who was a spectator, were seen in a serious conversation. It is believed trade talks were in the wind. In notching the seventh win in a row, the Nats sent the spectators home enthused over the exciting finish. Behind 62-57 early in the final period and again 77-71 with two minutes to play, the Nats wound it up in story book fashion. Paul Seymour, the games leading scorer with 23 points swished a long set shot to reduce the margin to 77-76. After a New York miss the Nats gained control and Schayes drove in for a right-handed shot, the ball bouncing off the backboard and through the hoop to put the Nats in front 78-77 with 27 seconds to play. Nine seconds later Nat Clifton missed a New York foul try and Schayes captured the rebound. The Nats kept possession until Seymour was fouled with three seconds remaining. He sank the point, but the Knicks were not through. They passed in and promptly called for time out to get the ball at midcourt with two seconds left. Gallatin’s shot from the corner beat the clock, but hit the rim and bounced out to leave the Nats in front 79-77. Syracuse now has a one and one-half game edge over Philadelphia in the won and lost columns, but the warriors are in a tie percentage-wise. The clubs meet at Philadelphia Saturday and here Sunday. A brief flurry of fisticuffs marred the third stanza. Felix elbowed Kerr and the Syracuse player started to retaliate when pushed in the face by Clifton. Knick players bounced off the bench, but cooler heads separated the players. Felix was charged with a foul. New York led most of the opening period which wound up with Knicks ahead 19-18. The locals rallied in the second period to move in front 42-35 and held an eight point lead at 45-37 early in the third quarter. The Knicks battled back to end the period deadlocked at 57-all. The Knicks added Gene Shue by purchasing the former Maryland star from Philadelphia. New York has 13 eligible players, but must cut to 10 by Wednesday. George King pulled a groin muscle early in the game and will undergo dialthermy treatment twice daily. Wally Osterkorn is awaiting the decision on an operation to remove a calcium deposit from his thigh. In 53 games played between Syracuse and New York including playoffs, the Nats have a 28-27 edge SYRACUSE: Schayes (4-7-15), Rocha (6-9-21), Simmons (3-1-7), Lloyd (1-1-3), Kerr (2-0-4), Seymour (9-5-23), King (0-0-0), Kenville (2-2-6), Farley (0-0-0) TOTALS (27-25-79). NEW YORK: Gallatin (6-8-20), Braun (4-1-9), Clifton (4-5-13), Baechtold (2-4-8), Felix (3-5-11), McGuire (4-1-9), Turner (2-0-4), Knight (0-1-1), Hoffman (1-0-2) TOTALS (26-25-77). Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 29 Category:Biasone Category:Borgmann Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Farley Category:Ferris Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Hill Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Mingin Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Possner Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons Category:Tucker Category:Zeravich